Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a bending light device for vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a bending light device for vehicles capable of diffracting light emitted from a light source and deflecting the light at a desired angle and in a desired direction.
Description of Related Art
In general, a headlamp is mounted to the front side of a vehicle in order to ensure safe driving by efficiently illuminating the road in front of the vehicle at night.
A conventional headlamp is typically secured to a lamp housing, and merely radiates light in a direction parallel to the centerline of the vehicle. When the vehicle travels on a curved road, the conventional headlamp merely provides illumination directly in front of the vehicle. Thus, the driver cannot properly secure clear vision when driving on a curved road.
In order to address this situation, there has recently been developed a headlamp equipped with a bending light device, in which the illumination angle is automatically controlled in the left or right direction depending on the travelling direction of the vehicle. As such, a headlight-related technology, an adaptive front lighting system (AFLS) has been developed, in which the headlights move in the left or right direction depending on the direction in which the driver turns the steering wheel, thereby illuminating the road in the travelling direction of the vehicle and securing proper vision for the driver at night.
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating a conventional bending light device, FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line A-A in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken along line B-B in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 3, a conventional bending light device is constituted such that an optical module 1 is swiveled in the left or right direction about a rotating shaft 6 by a motor 5 of an actuator. After the optical module 1 is swiveled in one direction, light from a light source 2 is reflected from a light reflection unit 3, and is projected through a projection lens 4 to illuminate the road in the direction in which the vehicle is travelling.
However, in the conventional bending light device, because the optical module 1 is swiveled about the rotating shaft 6 by the motor 5, malfunction due to mechanical defects and flickering due to inertia of the motor may occur, and the light may not be precisely controlled.
For example, interference between components including wires may occur due to the rotation of the optical module by the motor, and rotational malfunction of the optical module may occur due to damage to the rotating shaft (driving shaft), which may be caused by external shocks or vibration.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.